The great Easter hunt
by UltimateBlade1000
Summary: What happens when easter comes around on 4/20 let see
1. Chapter 1

Sorry this is late but i just had the idea and just had to write it.

* * *

"It's Easter!" Ruby ecstatic about this holiday as her roommates get dress for Beacons annual Easter egg hunt. The hunt begins at noon and the team who gets the most eggs get twenty point added to their final grade. Since Yang was failing history she really wanted to get to the hunt soon.

"Why are we attending such a frivolous event in the first place?" Weiss as she places Myrtenaster to her side. Weiss never celebrated hoildays as a kid so she really doesn't understand the joys for them.

"Well because Ruby is really excited about the event and Easter in general and probably won't stop annoying us till we attend the event and Yang really needs the extra credit to pass." Blake answer as she ties her bow around her faunus ears so no one but the team knows about them.

"Well I don't see how it is my problem she's failing because she hallucinated in class the other day." Weiss knowing that Yang said she started seeing dragons in class and made a fool out herself.

"Hey! That wasn't my fault I was buying some brownies for Ruby and the mixed in with the other brownies I was saving for a party this weekend." Yang as she puts on her finishing touches by putting Ember Celica on in there bracelet form.

"Wasn't your fault you nearly caused a fire with you aura and burned Blake's bow while you were at it." Weiss recounting the incident as she remembers it.

"Ok,ok let's talk about this later come the Easter hunt starts in ten minutes." Ruby as she hurries to the door waiting for everyone else to follow her.

The front of Beacon was full of student. They were mostly first years because they don't know what actually happens during this hunt. The plan is to get as many eggs as you can. The thing is you must get them from grimm infested territories. This caused a few problems the first time mostly because the student didn't believe Ozpin as he warned them.

"OK the hunt is about to begin. Everyone if you please go towards the starting line. When the race begins I will send the coordinates of where the eggs will be and you have to find them. Be warned that the creatures out will attack without question do not hesitate to attack. Also do not open the eggs at all cost." Ozpin warns as he looks through his scroll ready to send the coordinates to the student.

With a pop the race had begun. A massive student rushed to the inside of the forest to find the eggs .At that moment everyone's scroll went off with the message of the coordinates of the eggs.

"This is awesome were close to one of the grouping of eggs." Ruby looking at her scroll as she rushes towards where the map says.

"Extra credit here we come!" Yang follows behind he sister to where the eggs will be.

The first place where the eggs were in a grimm's den. It was a dark cave with no sound coming in or out of it. Yang fires three flare shots only to reveal nothing hiding in to the darkness but ten eggs in a nest.

"Come on let's get them before the grimm that lives here gets back." Weiss as she grabs the nest and brings it out of the cave.

"Those don't look like regular eggs if you ask me." Blake exams one of the eggs from the nest." They look more like some sort of capsule or something." Blake returns the egg shaped capsule back into the nest.

"You're right Blake." Yang grabs the same egg the Blake just had.

"Yang, be careful. Ozpin said that we should open the eggs." Ruby as she warns her sister.

"Don't worry Ruby. I'm going to just take a quick look inside it not like anything bad is going to happen." Yang trying to reassure her worrying sister.

Yang opens the eggs just for is to explode in gas. Ruby and everyone else get caught into the gas cloud before they get a chance to back away from the cloud.

"We warned you, you dolt." Weiss as she rests on a tree outside of the cloud." This is what happens if you don't listen to what others say."

"I'm sorry I just thought it would be some sort of dust or at least some chocolate." Yang as she rest on the opposite tree beyond the cloud." Is everyone else ok?"

"Yea." Blake and Ruby answer in unison before they start coughing because of the gas cloud.

"Does anyone else feel a little bit light headed?" Blake asks the entire group as the gas cloud finally starts to dissipate.

"Oh God!" Weiss freaks out as she starts to see the trees bend into weird shapes and forms. Soon the sky starts to turn a rainbow of colors." This can't be happening; this can't be happening." Weiss trying to collect to herself and starting to mellow out. " These colors are so pretty.' The colors dance in front of her eyes like eligant performers.

"What's happening?" Ruby as she sees the trees and her friends move around without moving.

"Oh not this again." Yang as she starts to see dragons again." Might as well make the best out of the situation." Yang starts to use her aura and flies with the dragons and breath fire.

"This can't be good." Blake states as she sees the world turn black and white and soon an arrangement of colors." Ok, this is a little awesome." Blake begins to see fish dance around her.

In reality all of team RWBY was laying down against the trees they were on before. It turns out if you opened the eggs before you got to Ozpin it would release a gas that made you high for the next six hours. The best thing Ozpin found out the last hour of the gas made you live your worst nightmares. All of the students always come back freaked out or crying. Unfortunately no one made it back this year as well. Every team always opens the egg. This was the professor entertainment for that holiday. They watched their students freak out like the was a monster in front of them when there was nothing.

Team JNPR nearly made it before Nora opened one of the eggs. They were blitzed out of their minds. For some reason Pyrrha and Jaune were kissing under a tree while Nora was skipping around and Ren was just lying down. This made Glynda smile and looks toward Ozpin

"I guess we know who won this bet." Glynda put it smugly as possible with her hand waiting for her pay. The bet was to see who woild try to start the relationship first. Pyrrha was an obvious pick since she had more _initiative _than Jaune. Ozpin decided to choose Jaune since he was the only choice left and he had hoped that with the training with Jaune would have more courage to ask her out.

"Well a bets a bet." Ozpin as he hands her the money he owns her for the bet.

"I always thought Jaune would make the first move. I guess not." Ozpin walking away to his office.

That Easter everyone faced their worst nightmare. By the time everyone arrived back the professors were laughing while the student look like they went through hell. No one even wanted to ask why they just wanted to go to bed and sleep.

"I hate Easter." Ruby grumbled as she made it to the dorm and falls alseep

* * *

Please review good or bad. If you want to know the horrors of eveyone jst ask. Also if you could im stuck on accidents AU Pm me if you have ideas. Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

The trees were moving bending, curling around; while the colors were moving at completely different paces from each other. Some were moving so fast they were a blur just a random assortment of colors that if you were lucky you could which colors were mixed. Others were moving slowly in the other direction. It was as if they were snail moving in a perfect circle around Weiss. She was the epicenter of the colors as her white clothing was mixed with the colors around her.

"This is so amazing." Weiss looked at the colors as they moved around her. It was like she was spinning around while staying still. She had never seen such a beautiful and vibrant display of colors moving around her. Suddenly they had stopped in their places as if they never moved at all. The trees started to distort even more than in the beginning. They twisted into odd shapes, some were simple as forming loops while other had formed staircase in the form of an infinity symbol. Weiss could only watch in amazement as the trees kept changing forms until the stopped only forming simple bents like a giant had tried to bend them only to fail over and over again. Then a giant whoosh of air had sent her stumbling back.

"Woooah." Weiss tried to regain her balance but, with her heels and her stumbling back that was an impossibility for her. She soon tripped on a small stone and fell upon a log that he broke her fall. She felt dazed from the fall. After a moment he eyes focused she noticed something strange and yet awe-inspiring at the same time. The bends in the trees had formed her against the moonlight. At that moment she had noticed it was night; she could have sworn it was daylight a second ago. The colors from before had disappeared as well. She looked around the forest wondering if that she would be able to find them if she looks for them. She didn't. The colors from before had completely disappear into the night where only the colors of black, brown and green remained.

Weiss started travel through the forest decided while the trees had their shine it was time to move on and try to find something else. "I wonder what else I could find here. Maybe I could find a giant dust crystal or something." Weiss pondered this as she strolled through the forest looking for something new. She found nothing only trees, fallen leafs and small rocks. Her pace slowed as she started to question why she hadn't found anything yet. She saw soaring colors and bending trees a few minutes ago why had all the craziness had stopped now. At that second a streaks of color crossed the sky. Red, Blue, White, Green and many others streaked he sky as if she used Myrtenaster and all her dust at once in an attempt to cut the sky. Weiss was amazed as she saw them going across the sky. In the back of her mind this reminded her of something Yang and Jaune were talking about. That in some trivial game that once you beat the game the story shows streaks of color in the sky meaning that his brothers and sister were coming to him to help restore balance or something along those lines.

"This is so cool!" Weiss was excited as she watched the colorful shooting stars pass by leave their mark onto the sky. She watch as they began to move in different directions and coming so together seeming like they were about to crash into each and in the last second separate at the last second. All the color aligned together and spiraled upwards and exploded as if they were fireworks. All Weiss could hear was cracking , popping and nearly blinding colorful light watched as it soon died down and she could see are wisps of embers colors still on them. Soon they just vanished from sight no even a spark of what was left.

Weiss was speechless in amazement in what she saw. The sky was still dyed in the colors that scraped the sky. Each of them started to move towards the moon. They spiraled toward it as if I was a vortex suck them to its surface. Soon they disappeared from the sky and bathed the moon with their glow. "This is the strangest day of my life and I love it." Then something moved behind the bushes and the trees, and soon a giggle that sounded familiar but she couldn't place it for the life of her. The then rustling was behind her, to her left, to her right, she was surrounded by the sound of rustling of giggling.

"Who is there?" Weiss began to worry she reached for Myrtenaster ready to fight if it was the Grimm hiding behind them or someone how thought this was funny. If it was the former she would kill them either way. Then she heard something that shocked here completely and froze her in place for a second.

"We're here." She heard the voice said in unison. I was like she was in a canyon when the voices spoke. Weiss had to be ready now. She was surrounded by something and whoever they are they were ready in way she didn't expect possible without rehearsal of it. He rustling stopped and they stepped out of the bushes and from behind the trees. It was her. Weiss felt as if she was looking at herself as if she was in front of a mirror. The only difference Weiss could see was the color of her outfit. It was a bright red, her inside collar black. Then Weiss looked quickly around her. They were everywhere; copies of her standing around her all wearing different colored dresses that matched hers in every way. Their total numbers were thirty-two each have their own color.

"Who are you? Better yet, what are you?" Weiss looked around confused at what she was seeing right now. She lowered Myrtenaster still ready to attack anyone of them if the made any move that showed intention to attack her. They didn't all they did was stand there like Penny did when they had met only creepier because she was looking at herself and not someone else.

"Can't you figure it out Weiss? We're you." The red one states simply as the other copies agree with her. Weiss was more confused than before multiple copies of herself that was impossible. She knows that it possible for a second in Blake's case but that required her semblance to project her physical form in the air lightening her and use as a decoy in both cases it can only be held for mere seconds not minutes as Weiss was experiencing. Weiss thought it over as the clones stood there crossing their arms waiting for a reaction from her.

"So what do you want?" Weiss asked turning around from the red Weiss to one wear a deep shade of purple. Behind the back of the original Weiss the one in red stuck out her tongue at her as a child would when suddenly ignored by someone they were talking to. The Weiss in deep purple wasn't paying attention at first since she was right behind her a decided to look around the newly colored forest.

"Oh right. We are here because… Wait why we are here anyway?" The purple Weiss asked the rest as she looks around to see if he other would answer her and the original. All of them looked at each other questioning why they were there in the first place.

"Well." Weiss looked around annoyed that of her clones hadn't planned anything before they had decided to talk to her.

"How can you all forget why we are here?" A stern voice came from behind the purple Weiss. Everyone had turned to see whose voice it was. It was another Weiss but she was clad in a jet black outfit her eyes red instead of blue like the others. "We are here because we are bored and want to talk and have fun." The rest of the Weiss's remembered as soon as she said that. "Oh yea that's right we were going to have a small party since the others are out.

"What are you talking about?" As soon as she asks a hole below her opens up and swallows her whole. She falls through the darkness and soon a light to the exit shine into her eyes. Due to her training she uses a glyph to land softly onto the ground. Weiss looks around to see that she is in her dorm and all the clones of her were already partying. Some were playing games, other watching movies on holograph. Then she saw what the rest were doing. They were playing spin the bottle.

"What are you doing?" Weiss so shocked that they were doing this. Even if they were clones none of them should have the gall to play this. All of them looked at her like this was a normal thing and she was freaking out for nothing. "What?" She asked as all of them stared at her including the one in black.

"Why are you freaking out so much?" The one in black stood up from the circle and move towards Weiss. Soon both of them were face to face.

"Why am I freaking out? You are literally playing spin the bottle with yourself!" Weiss annoyed that a version of her would ever ask that question. She thought since they were her they would have the same taste in things but, she was clearly wrong in that regard.

"What's wrong with that?" The black Weiss asked as innocently as possible. Weiss's left eye twitched as she said that. She couldn't believe what she heard "What's wrong with that." It was as if Yang somehow learn to transform into her and learned how to create clones her.

"Why don't you come join?" She grabbed Weiss by her hand and pulled her to the ring of Weiss's. Weiss was set at the opposite side of her black wearing counterpart. The bottle was spun by one of the clones that were in green. The bottle had landed onto the purple dressed Weiss. Both looked at each other shyly barely able to each other in the eyes. There was cheering from the room all of the other Weiss except her. The green version decided to get it over with and grabbed the purple version by the head and pressed her lips against hers. Hey kissed for ten seconds then separated. Both of their faces were red and couldn't look at each other afterwards.

Next was the black version of her. She had a cynical smile on her face. It wasn't directed at her but she felt it was. The bottle spun around and around. It slowed until it point at Weiss, the original Weiss. She was in shock that the bottle land on her. Both of them got up knowing that this was going to happen no matter if she wants to or not. Weiss closed her eyes not wanting see when she kisses herself. Then it happened the. She felt something cover her face and everyone laugh at her. The black Weiss had thrown a coconut cream pie in her face.

"I know this would be way better. Ha-ha." She laughed as the other clones laughed with her. She hat would piss her off more than kissing her ever would.

"I'm going to kill her!" Weiss thought as she reached to remove the pie pan from her face. But when she did everything changed. Weiss was back home in her room in her room just as she remembered it when she left for Beacon a few months ago. Her room was a vibrant white and blue. Her bed huge compared to Weiss she could have fit all of team RWBY in her bed if need be. Her desk was a dark oak with Schnee Dust Company symbol carved into it.

"Why am I here?" Weiss questioned as she walked towards the door to find that people were waiting for her. They were all dressed in black attire. Most of them were crying or had tears in their eyes. When she looked down she noticed she was dressed in black as well but not her combat outfit. It was the outfit she wore when she attend the funeral of the family members lost to the White Fang.

"Who died?" Weiss asked fearfully. She asked but never wanted to know who it was. Each time she went to these funerals she lost someone dear to her each time. She lost so many uncles, aunt, grandparents each she loved dearly.

Everyone looked at each other lost at what to say. The butler that she knew since her childhood stepped in front of the crowd of people with the expression he had at each passing a look of loss to help her transition which each passing. "It was your parents miss Schnee. They were attacked by the White Fang as they were returning home from the mines." He said remorsefully.

Weiss felt her heart shatter into pieces when she heard what he had said. The butler handed her a scroll with a video of what had happened" If you want Miss Schnee this a recording of what happened." He waited for her response on the matter. Weiss pushed play. She watched as her parents fought the White Fang goons to their dying breath. Then she saw something that destroyed her on the inside. She saw one last person in the video. She could see the face but she knew who it was. The weapon, how she dressed and the use of her semblance she realized who it was. It was Blake; the one faunus she thought she could trust was one of the people who murdered her parents in cold blood.

Weiss fell onto her knees in tears. She couldn't believe what she saw her parents killed by one of her closest friends. She wanted the world just to stop so she would have enough time to absorb all this but it didn't. She had no time people left her to go to the reading of their wills. Weiss in the front see her parent corpses. They had cuts to their faces bullet hole in their chests and legs.

A speaker was in front of the coffins holding the wills in his hands." We leave all our worldly possession to our only daughter Weiss Schnee, though it must be know she was our last choice in this matter. We never want her to have the Schnee fortune since was never the daughter we deserved. "Everyone was quiet no one could believe what they had heard; that her parents dying words were those full of hate towards their only daughter.

Weiss felt like she was a snowflake crushed by a foot of a giant. All she could think doing was to run out not to hear any other word that her parents had wrote. She made it to the front door still blinded by tears. She ran down the stair and tripped she closed her eyes hoping this would make the world just vanish and when she hit he pavement it did.

Everything went black, no sounds, no feeling, just a void. She didn't care if that would last for an eternity. Soon she opened her eyes to see that she was back in the forest. She saw Ruby and Yang in tears embracing each other as if it was the end of the world, Then she saw Blake in tears as well trying her best to hide them. She felt as anger towards which was quickly replaced by tears once again. Blake moved towards her holding as Yang did Ruby. Whatever she experienced it was as bad as what she went through.

They went towards Beacon seeing everyone in tears or looking like they went through hell. Jaune and Pyrrha turned their heads away from each other while Ren carried a sleeping Nora her face full of dried tears. When they entered the halls the teachers were laughing at them. Weiss wanted to scream and shout but decided not to. All she wanted to do is sleep and put this day behind her.

* * *

Please review good or bad. This was a fun chapter until the end. Updates will be a bit slower now for personal reason. Also if you can tell me the to refences in the story. The first person to P.m me both correct answer will let them choose whos next from :Ruby, Yang, Blake, Jaune, Nora , Pyrrha and Ren. Good luck


	3. Chapter 3

Nora was in a strange sweet filled dreamland. The whole forest around her was pink and fluffy as if it was some childish girls dream. Then again it was Nora's high dream so this made perfect sense to her as she looked around the forest. The trees were like they were made from cotton candy and pretzel sticks, while the grass and the bushes were made liquorish and gummies. All Nora could do is squeal as if she won the greatest prize in the world, other than being with Ren of course. Then a rustle came from the bushes, it was loud as if amplifier was hiding behind the bushes. Nora watched with hope filled eyes as she waited for whatever it was to come out.

"Oh I hope it's fluffy. Oh please be a giant stuffed ursa. Please, please, please!" Nora pleaded with herself as she waited for whatever it was to show itself from the bush. She soon she got what she had asked for. A giant ursa made of entirely of pancake came out of the bushes. It's were made of raspberries with chocolate chip coat, the ursas claws and teeth were made from bear claws and jaw breakers. The pancake ursa looked around ignoring Nora as if she wasn't important enough to even acknowledge her existence. He soon found what he had been looking for a tree with a black spot of liquorish in the middle of it.

"Black liquorish, ewww" Nora hated black liquorish but, then again who even like black liquorish it was horrible. Never in her life has she seen something that even considers to even going towards the veil treat. The ursa got closer and closer to the tree and then swiped at it cutting the spot in two halves while still connected to the tree as if was hit by an axe. After that strike the ursa waited, not attacking the tree once again. Soon the ursa just nodded as if it was disappointed about the fact nothing had happened after it cut the black par in half. It soon left the tree in search of another spot among the other trees.

"Hmm" Nora wondered what was so important that the ursa would ignore her and slash at a spot on a tree and waited for nothing. She would understand if the ursa didn't attack her because it wasn't hungry but, then why attack the tree at all then. It was time for Nora to investigate this strange phenomenon and figure out why the ursa attacked the tree and seemed disappointed about afterwards. Nora went up to the tree with the black spot of liquorish and poked it. The spot started to leak a sticky, red substance down the tree. I had looked like it was bleeding at first. Then, the smell of it reminded her of what was coming from the tree was. It was red sap. The tree was dripping red sap which was only to be found in the red forest, not in some pretzel tree in the forest made of candy.

Before she could even react she was toppled over by something. It was the ursa looming over her; maybe she was in its territory or that it finally noticed her as food after the failed sap gathering from a minute ago, it didn't matter now she was stuck under a ursa made of sweets but that didn't mean that it wouldn't as dangerous as a real one. It head got closer to her face, feeling its warm, wet breath on her cheek as she looked away from what could possibly be her destroyer. The breaths get colder, more distant after a few fearful seconds. Nora didn't want to meet eyes with the beast and let the sight of a pancake ursa be her last sight of the world. A giant shadow soon passed over her, the beast breaths gone.

"Is it gone?" Nora thought to herself. Slowly opening her eyes only to find that the ursa gone from her initial sight. Getting up she heard panting behind her where the tree was. Nora quickly spun around reaching Magnhild only to find that it was gone from her back. It was sealed into the ground in hammer form in a huge sugar crystal across from where she was. She decided to see what the panting was first, and then figure out how she was going to get out her beloved weapon from a giant prison of sugar. What she saw surprised her. She saw the ursa sitting down on the ground act as it was a dog, its paws in front of it waiting.

"Oooh, you just wanted some sap. Right?" Nora asked as she looked around for something to collect the sap for it. She looked behind the tree to find a giant honey pot labeled 'Sap'. "Huh, you'd think you would notice before you'd start looking for it; Huh." She decided that it randomly appearing out of nowhere was no big deal. "Now, how to get the sap from the tree into the jar?" The jar was too tall for her to pour it in and she didn't want to somehow break the jar. Things had a habit of breaking around her and she didn't want that to be the reason that a cute cuddly pancake ursa attacked her because she denied him his sap. She looked around for something to puncher the higher part of the tree and get the sap to pour out there instead of where she had got it in the first place. She found a straw that seemed it would be able to get to the sap. With a great leap she lands on one of the branches and climbs the pretzel tree to the top or at least high enough that it was over the top of the jar. Nora jabs the straw into the tree and jumped down to the ground a leaned on the jar. She waited for the sap to come from the tree but nothing happened. The pancake ursa's demeanor started to change back to what it was originally was one full of anger and ready to attack her for trespassing on its land.

"Oh crap." Nora would be able to wrestle it to the ground but since she didn't have Magnhild she wouldn't be able to stop it from calling for allies or possibly its mother, who was stronger and mostly likely smarter than the child. That is a challenge she would take if she had Magnhild as a backup plan in case she was one the losing side if the fight. Nora backed away from the jar keeping eye contact with the beast looking for an indication of its attack. The ground started to shook slowly and then violently making lose balance and to the fall to the floor. Nora looked towards the tree with the started to shake as violently as the ground as the ground started to settle. The tree got more and more violent until it shot up in size until it was in the clouds and the earth shattering as the trunk of the tree grew with its size. By the time the dust cleared from the air Nora saw something amazing. The tree had transformed into a giant fountain spraying sap in eloquent patterns spraying out from the hollowed branches.

Then there was rustling all around the fountain. The sound of growling soon followed the rustling as it grew louder and louder. Then it happened; a flood of pancake ursas came from the forest. All of them were different types of pancakes, buttermilk, cinnamon, blueberry, raspberry, and many other gathered in front of the fountain. They all seemed happy that this happened. A large, loud growl came from the back for the newly created sap fountain. It was the first pancake ursa moving towards the front of the group of other ursas. It growled and roared in different ways talking to the others in the pack about something that Nora couldn't quite understand. Soon the growling and roaring had stopped from the front and the whole pack had turned to face Nora.

"Ooh, hey there guys." Nora immediately heard snarls from the background telling her that there were females among the group. "Oh, sorry and ladies." Nora said sheepishly as she was kind of embarrassed to the fact she had to apologize to her favorite food in the form of animals all looking directly at her. They all started to move towards her slowly as a pack. For the first time in her life she was scared that she was going to die. There were at least twenty of them that she could see in front of her not to mention the rows of other behind them. Nora just backed away slowly not to alarm them making sure she didn't give them a reason to be hostile. Then she backed into something huge and hard, yet kind of soft. It was a ursa standing on its hind legs behind her. All Nora could do is stand there as fear gripped her heart with enough force to make her believe that just closing her eyes was a solid idea.

"Good bye Ren." Nora thought as she closed her eyes and awaited death. She felt nothing but the feeling of something wrapping around her and squeezing softly. She slowly opened her eyes to find that she being hugged by the very creature she had feared a moment ago. The ursas that swarmed around her just stood there with what she could consider a smile on their faces. Apparently they were thankful that she had created the sap fountain and wanted to thanks her in the best way they knew possible, a bear hug.

"Aww, thank you guys." Just before the females in the back get to signal that there were girls among the group again." And ladies." Nora giggles as she hugs back noticing that the fur of the creature was made from pancake and was chocolate chip." I wonder if I could eat some pancakes while I'm here." Nora considers the fact that all of them were made from her favorite breakfast and would it be wrong to eat some. She thinks it over as she is released from the hug and decides not to eat her new friends. As soon as she decided that a giant dance party erupted. The whole pack began to dance with one another. The music came from the trees themselves with little speakers in them. Nora had a sparkle in her eyes as she watched the festivities commence. All of a sudden there were party games and snacks. They were playing bobbing for apples, pie eating contest which seems cannibalistic since everything was made of sweets but if they're eating I guest not, shooting galleries, and many others.

"This is awesome!" Nora ran through all the activities looking for the perfect one for her. Then, she had found it. A test your strength game in the corner on of it all. It seemed none one had been able to beat it surprisingly. The ursa there was wearing a stripped hat and vest with a cane that he leaned on like it was a wall. He tripped his hat to Nora as she got closer to the game. She walked towards the hammer selection grabbing the one closest to what Magnhild size would be. She readies herself and slams the hammer into the game shattering the lollipop made ringer. "Yeah! I win again!" Nora clutched her fist in the air as her streak of winning at this game continues to be unbroken. The ursa that ran the game seemed annoyed as he handed her prize to her. It was a small unicorn with a fluffy mane. "It's soo fluffy." Nora hugs it as she spun around happy that she won such and adorable prize. As she walks away with her prize she looks back to see that the ursa that ran the game was still annoyed.

"I wonder why he's soon annoyed now." She watched as he now tried to repair what she broke but couldn't hold any of the tools needed to fix the game." Ooh." Nora increasing her pace as she looked for something new not wanting to look back at what she had done. She looked around trying to find something new to do but, this time looking for something she would break by accident. She walked towards the tree fountain hoping that she would be able to find something there. As she got close to the tree it began to get quieter and quieter. When she got to it a voice had come from the top of the tree. "There you are my queen." The was none other than Lie Ren in a red robe made from red velvet cake and crown made from a cookie with yellow frosting to replace where he gold would usually be placed. As he stepped down to Nora the tree had shifted its branches to form stairs for him to walk down to her. Nora just watched as he took each step waiting for him to get to her. Ren soon reached is intended goal of his queen Nora Valkyrie.

"Let's go Nora." Ren offers his hand to her as he waits on the steps for her to take it. Nora takes his hand and slowly steps on the branches that served as the stairs. Nora climbed the branches following Ren to the top of the tree. As walked up the stairs she looked down at the festival under her. All the ursa were still playing games as if this was normal. She looks back at the game she had broken before. I had been repaired somehow. At that sight something inside her head had clicked. "Ahh, I forgot my hammer!" Nora looks around to find where the crystal was where it was trapped before she went to find the jar. Nora runs down the stairs of wood as Ren now following her to her confined weapon. Nora soon reaches the sugar rock that held her prized weapon inside.

"Oh, how am I supposed to get it of there?" Ironically, in this type of situation she would just use Magnhild and just smash it to pieces. Nora looked at it at each side not seeing any type of crack or way in. Nora was getting more and more annoyed as she kept looking for something to regain her beloved Magnhild. "That's it!" Nora was at her limit and decided to do want she always do even if she didn't have her weapon to do it with. She ran to the Test your strength game and grabbed the biggest hammer they had and charged at the stone prison of her weapon. Nora leaps in the air hammer in hand and slams it into the sugar crystal. The hammer broke in half in an instant, while there was not even in a dent in the stone. The owner just hung his head down in defeat as he knew that is was going to take a while to make a new on.

"A Nora..." Ren pointed to a button on a tree that read "Push Here". He pushed the button and the crystal divided and sunk into the ground while Magnhild stood in the air in all its glory. Nora ran to reclaim her Magnhild. As she grabbed it lighting stuck behind her cause a dramatic effect." I have the power!" Nora exclaims are she lifts her hammer over her head striking a dramatic poses. Nora runs back to Ren give the best bear hug she can deliver to show her gratitude to the person that freed her weapon from its sugary prison.

"Nora..." Ren choke out as he tries to tell her to loosen up on the hug. Nora wasn't listening as she kept hugging him tighter and tighter. Ren started to feel light headed as she gripped him harder. "Thank you Ren." Nora said before she heard a loud crack from Ren. Ren body went limp as the sound of the cracking passed. "Ren?" Nora asked wonder why he had stopped moving. "Ren?" Nora realizing this is becoming serious as he wasn't answering. Nora lets go of Ren's body as if falls to the floor. "Ren!?" Screaming as he didn't move just lying there a corpse, her best friend in the world killed by her own hands. Tears filled her eyes as she just stared at the body. Then she heard something she never wanted to hear.

"Killer! She killed our king!" One of the ursa shouted as it stood it hind legs. Others began to shout" Killer! Murderer! Get her!" as they began to close in. All of them stood on their hind legs moving towards Nora with malice in their eyes as they looked upon the killer of their king.

Nora just stood there in despair. She had just killed her life-long best friend and now the thing she once loved now hated her. "No I'm not a killer! I just...I just…' Nora was lost for what she could say to the growing crowd of ursas.

"Killer her!" he ursa in front shouted. He mob followed his command and rushed towards her. Nora ran not knowing why her legs were moving in the first place. She deserved to die because of what she had done to Ren. Nora ran through the candy forest as it changed into distorted faces of Ren. All of them looking like they were in horror because of Nora. Nora didn't want this all she wanted was to be with Ren and be with him. That didn't matter now she was a killer of her best friend, and destroyer of a kingdom. Nora ran seeing that edge of a ledge. She soon stopped at it peering over seeing jagged rocks and bloody bodies at the bottom. The mob of ursa had caught up to her all ready to tear her apart or at best throw her off the edge to quick death.

Just as the mob got closer a wisp appeared before her. It grew into a human appearance and soon looked like Ren. "Why Nora? Why?' Ren's ghost asked as it appeared before everyone. Nora didn't know what to say to his question. She just kept hearing the question over and over hoping she could think of an answer. "I just …I just don't know Ren. " Nora tried to hold back here tears as she answered but couldn't. It's was all too much for Nora to take on now that she is alone.

"I'm sorry to hear that Nora." Ren apologized for a reason that she didn't quite understand until she heard the next thing he said." Put her over the ledge no reason to make her suffer any longer than needed." Ren said as he turned around facing the mob and slowing disappearing as he moved towards them." Sorry Nora. See you soon." Those were last words as he disappeared back into a wisp like he had come from.

"Wait Ren!" Nora begged as he completely disappeared from sight and the mob began to close in. Two ursa grabbed her arms and dragged her to the ledge. "Please Ren make this stop! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Nora wept and begged as she was nearing the ledge. Both of the ursa timed their throws together and sent Nora over the edge. Nora watched as she was spiraling towards the jagged spikes. She just closed her eyes hoping she could meet Ren like he promised. Then every feeling left her. Then she heard others crying. Opening her eyes she saw Pyrrha against a tree while Jaune was comforting her. Then she saw Ren and started to cry again. Ren kept his cool demeanor but if you looked in his eyes they were as red as anyone else's. "I'm soo sorry Ren" She cried in his shirt as he held her in his arms.

"Come on Nora let's go back." Ren whispered into her ear. They began to head towards Beacon as Jaune and Pyrrha soon followed. They saw that everyone was in bad shape just like them. All the teachers were laughing at them. She would usually grab Magnhild and threaten to smash them but after today she would do that again for a while knowing how fast she would be called a killer. All she wanted to do is sleep knowing that Ren would be by her in the dorm tonight.

* * *

Thanks to ChrisMan174 for giving me the idea for this review good or bad. Accident will be coming soon. If you think you have a great idea for a chapter Pm me and I'll consider it and give you a shoutout if I like it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Blake had awoken in a place that seemed familiar to her. It looked like it was the red forest but everything was different. The forest wasn't red in the slightest; it was more of a deep violet or indigo. Every blade of grass, every leaf was dyed indigo. The only variation in the colors that she saw was the blackness in the sky, the moon being her only source of light right now.

"This is beautiful." Blake thought as she began to roam the now indigo forest. Usually she would just investigate the cause of this but right now taking in the view seemed a lot more important than looking for the cause of a whole forest being dyed differently. The air was crisp as if it was nearing fall but the last she could remember it was spring. With that in mind Blake asked herself" How did I get here?". Blake tried to remember the moments before she had awoken in the forest. The last thing she could was being with everyone in the forest collecting something for Ozpin and then she had wounded up here.

"I have to find a way back." Blake changed her mind about the forest. She would love to stay and enjoy the little serenity that the forest brought her but, she had to find the other and make sure they were still alive. She was luck that no grimm had found her while she was unconscious. "I hope that I'm still in range of their scrolls." Blake pulls out her scroll from her side pocket checking to see that her allies were still alive and well. "What is this?" Blake looks closely to the screen of the scroll to make sure that her eyes weren't deceiving her. There was already a message from the other members of Team RWBY.

"Blake, sorry that we left you in the forest alone but this is a gift for you. We understand that you are still nervous about the White Fang and that we don't know what's coming our way. So to help you relax we left you in the calmest place that we could think of. We left you some of your books behind tree with a carved 'x' into it. "

Ruby Rose

"That's rather thoughtful." Blake stopped in the middle of an opening of trees. It was true that she was still nervous about what the White Fang had been planning. All she had known was it involved enough dust to start a war. That was the tough part that she didn't want to face, the peace movement that she once knew was now going to war with all of humanity. It was tough but it was true. "Maybe Ruby is right I should just enjoy this." With that in mind Blake walks back to where she had first awoken. It was tough to navigate due to the face that even tree looked exactly the same. She wondered until she found where she believed she had been before." Damn it Ruby you could have just left me in the library I would have been happy with that." She cursed that her leader that left her in the forest instead of just leaving her in the team dorm alone so she could read.

Blake now had to look for a tree that had an 'x' on it, if finding the spot where she woke up wasn't hard enough to find. She looked behind about then trees until she found one with an 'x'. "Next time they want to do something nice I hope that Weiss plans it instead." Blake sighs as she sees her book sprawled on the ground. She understood that Yang and Ruby might not care as much as Blake about books but at least Weiss would have put them in an organized stack. She looks through the pile of books hoping that they chose her favorites or at least chose books that she never gotten around to read and this gave her a reason to read them.

"Now what should I read first?" Blake questions herself until she found what she was looking for. The book she grabbed was "Ninjas of Love" She grabbed the book to try something different than the usual combat and mystery stories. She heard of that it was good book and thought that she should read it. Blake grabbed the book and jumped onto the first branch she reached that could hold her weight for a prolonged piece of time. She gets comfortable and begins to read her book.

"The night was dark all that could be heard silence as the village was sleeping. A figure moved from the outside of the village. The figure stood 6'3 with a well-built frame of body honed by years of training and dedication. He moved closer every step planned in advanced. His mission was to find and kidnap the village head's child and care for them until they could pay a ransom which their employer would set. He hated these types of jobs they had to be planned in advance by at least a month. The research needed from routines to guard rotation was no easy task to find out which guards will be where at what time. He watched the front of the house before him. It was large compared to the others; it was secured by two guards. One had scars on his left eye probably attacked by some wild animal when he was younger or not trained to fight the beast itself. The one on the right look like it was his first night on the job. He had the body that made look like a guard but the way he moved said it all. It was waiting for action, for combat something that would let him put his skills to the test."

"Reminds me of Ruby and Weiss." Blake thought as she continued to read on. "Too bad kid not tonight. The assassin watched as the guards switched. The new guards where completely oblivious than the last two. They were on the job so long and did nothing they kind of took this job as a joke now."

Crack!

The branch that Blake had been sitting on had broken. Upon closer inspection she had found that termites were the cause of it breaking. "Great." Blake looks up into the sky like she was going to see someone above. As she expected there was nothing there but the fragment of what they call a moon and millions of stars in the sky. She looks down to find that her book was face down in the dirt. Blake grabs her book off the ground hoping that it would be full of dirt. "Are you serious!?" Blake reacts as she looks at the page she was once on. It was blank as if an eraser had passed through the page not letting so much a single period remain on the page. She looks to the next page to find the same result as the last page. It was empty; completely and utterly empty void of any literature know to humanity.

"This is the worst attempt of a day off I've ever had to endure." Blake was going to even check the other pages of the book knowing that it would probably be the same as the rest. She looked to the rest of the pile of books. "At least I could always read those." As she said those words 'poof' they were gone as if she made some wish to make them disappear. Blake didn't even have a response for that. She just got up and started to walk towards Beacon. "Worst gift ever." Blake annoyed that the one pleasure that she could have enjoyed in literally went up in smoke right in front of her. When she got back to Beacon she had a few choice words for them.

Another poof of white smoke appeared before Blake." This better be my books." Blake thought angrily as she waited for the smoke to clear. It wasn't any of the books she had hoped for but what she found was much more surprising. It was a tall boy wearing a white mask, his hair red as the marks on his mask.

"Adam!" Blake was in disbelief that the person she left for Beacon was now in front of her. She never thought she would see him after graduation or at least where a White Fang meeting was being held. But all that could wait; Blake ran up to him and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. She felt his hands on her back. "I'm sorry that I could be with you after the heist. There was a lot I had to do." Adam apologizes as he starts to let go of her. She follows his lead of proceeds to let go of him.

"So why are you out here anyway? Should you be at you school or you on a mission?" Adam asked as he looked around for something.

"My friends thought it would be a good idea for me to relax in the quietest they could think of. They mean well but they always go over the top when they try." Blake told her ex-teammate why she was alone in the forest. She went on to recount the event that followed when she left for Beacon. Adam had a range of emotion that ranged from mildly amused to enraged that the fact she was teammates with the daughter of the man that uses faunus for cheap labor. She explained that she might not have it as bad as the faunus but she has been dealt casualties of war too. That she lost family to the White Fang as much as the White Fang has lost people too. Adam seemed to have calmed but still resents the fact that she was paired with a family member of their enemy.

"Wanna get out of here?" Adam asked as he already began to leave to forest. Blake shrugged and began to follow him to the outside of the forest. When they had exited the forest the moon had disappeared and replaced with the morning sun. The sky was clear as if cloud had never existed. He lead them to a nice shop that he knew wouldn't discriminate against faunus. They sat down and chose to catch up on events that happened after she left. That was until a certain blonde hung above them.

"Hey there Blake aaannd who are you?" Sun hung by his tail staring at Adam trying to see what was behind the mask. Sun soon flipped and grabbed a seat from another table and sat between Blake and Adam. "So Blake who's the new guy." Sun asked while he gestured towards him.

"The name's Adam Taurus. I was Blake partner before she left for Beacon. So what's your name?" Adam answered as he waited for a waiter.

"My name is Sun. "Sun introduces himself as he stands from his seats and walks to the railing." I have to go see you later Blake. Oh and it was nice to meet you too Adam." Sun jumps from the railing to the city streets and walks away.

"Well he was weird." Adam remarks as he reaches for his scroll checking the time." What the!?" Adam finds that his scroll is gone from his pocket." Did he?" Adam looks where Sun was as Sun tossed a scroll in the air and caught it over and over again." Oh I'm going to kill him!' Adam's aura flares and he jumps the rail and begins to chase after him. Blake just sighs as she begins to go after them hoping they don't do anything stupid.

The world begins to shift around her. The day started to turn a darker red as if it a dark red lens was covering all of Vale. The city started to change as well. The maintained streets were soon scared by war. Holes, burn marks and bodies had covered the street. They were human and faunus but there were no grimm not even one. Blake heart fell into despair as she knew what this was. It was war; the war that she always feared would come. That day that human want to finally exterminate the faunus or the faunus finally decided to strike back. The smell of blood was sickening as that was all she could smell in the air. She looks back where Sun and Adam should have been but they weren't they were gone. "Adam Sun where are you?" Blake called out as she began to search for them. She passed the dust shop, the docks, the book store but she didn't find them. Blake was starting to get worried that maybe be in the cross fire of this war.

Adam Sun!" Blake called out for them again still no answer. She ran to the end of the street and turned the corner and ran into a slaughter. Adam impaled by a white rapier while Sun was on the ground bleeding out from his carotid artery; his breathing was shallow and low and soon there was nothing. Adam fell to the ground as the murder was soon be revealed to be Weiss. Her snow white hair was marked by the blood of her victims. He face was completely void of any emotion.

Bake was in terror, lost and grief. Her newly founded friend was the killer of her friends and allies. She had finally found Adam and now he was lost to her forever. "Why Weiss!? Why would you do this!? Adam and Sun had nothing to do with this war!" Blake felt stricken with a mix of rage and grief. Burning tears rolled down her face as she looked at her with killer intent embedded in her almond eyes.

"Why? Because they were Faunus that's why. My father and everyone else know that everything will be better if they were all dead so I'm just helping." Weiss answered grabbing a handkerchief and began wiping off blood on her weapon.

Blake didn't think about what she did next. She used her semblance to its max and attack. All her clones surrounded Weiss and fainted attack until the real one got close. Blake grabbed Gambol Shroud and took it out of it sheathe. She rammed the blade right through Weiss's heart. The blood spurred out from the wound and splattered over Blake face; she may have tasted her blood but right now the blood of the person that killed her friends was better than any drink she ever had.

The world changed again all in front of Blake's eyes. Everything was back to normal except her. She was still covered in blood. Weiss's was body still stabbed by Gambol Shroud and Blake's mouth still containing her blood. Everyone looked at her like a monster. She killed Weiss with her own hands in a delusional state. Then there was everyone from Beacon suddenly surrounded her. They looked at her like she was the grimm they fought. Ruby and Yang were in tears as their team was on the ground bleeding with no chance to be saved.

" "Ozpin stood out from the crowd in front of her." Remember what I said I'm a hunter first and a teacher second. I'm sorry to say that now it's my duty to stop you. I hope in another life you never have to face this again." Ozpin drew his blade and pressed near her carotid.

"No please No!" She begged hoping that he would spar her. Blake saw no change in his eyes as he pressed harder blood covering the tip of the blade. In a swift motion it was done Ozpin walked away as she felt the chill of death covering her body. She woke up to the sound of Yang and Ruby sobbing holding each other as if they just came back from hell and never wanted to leave each other ever again.

Then she saw looked over to Weiss who had tears in her eyes, her eyes bloodshot from crying. She felt a small spark of anger but it wasn't worth it. It was a dream and that all she can hope it could be.

Blake and the others that went on this hell hunt headed towards Beacon. The teacher laughed at them. She didn't care all she wanted was tomorrow. Just another day where she didn't need to remember what had happened.

* * *

Please review good or bad. This is probably not the best this is basically the result of procrastination for Accidents. If you have any ideas PM me and ill tell you where im stuck on. Also please vote on the poll on my page


End file.
